


Hunger

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 day challenge, Day 4, Ghouls, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, eating flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries, Iwaizumi can never keep a secret from Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

“Hajime.” Oikawa’s voice could be heard through the door. 

“Go away,” the black-haired boy answered, hugging his knees tighter to his chest. His whole body was trembling; his thoughts going back and forth between giving in to his hunger and his need to preserve his sanity. 

“Please open the door.” His tone was filled with fear and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but scoot further away from his childhood friend’s voice. 

“No.”

“I asked the neighbors and they... They said you haven’t gone out of this room for a whole week! It’s not healthy!” Oikawa’s voice steadily rose in pitch until he was practically screaming. 

“Go away.”

“If you don’t let me in I’ll tell everyone-” 

In one large leap, Iwaizumi was at the door. He swung the door open, glaring at his friend. “You know?” 

Oikawa took a step closer, cupping Iwaizumi’s face. He stared into the black eyes with red streaks, smiling softly. “It’s why you broke up with me right?” 

“I-” Iwaizumi doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. He wheezed out a, “get out,” before collapsing into Oikawa’s waiting arms. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Oikawa asked worriedly. 

“A month ago...?” Iwaizumi trailed off, panting. “Get out.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Oikawa stated, wrapping his arms around his friend’s back. He tilted his head to the right, showing off his bare neck. 

Iwaizumi growled, trying to pull away, but he was too weak. His eyes flickered between Oikawa’s neck and eyes, trying to see if his friend was serious. There wasn’t a hint of humor in his friend’s eyes. “I’ve always been yours,” the brunette muttered, moving his neck closer. 

It took one last nod from Oikawa before Iwaizumi shot forward, his mouth clamping down on Oikawa’s neck. The taller one hissed in pain, but didn’t complain as his former boyfriend took a generous bite. 

Iwaizumi licked up the blood, not meeting Oikawa’s gaze. He realized a little too late that Oikawa had gone nearly limp in his arms. 

“Oi, Tooru.” Iwaizumi shook his friend, but he got no response. He abruptly pulled back, sensing something was very wrong. “Tooru!” He stared into his friend’s glazed eyes, trying to shake him awake. 

“Urgh,” Oikawa suddenly doubled over with his arms wrapped around his stomach, similar to how Iwaizumi had a few minutes before. Iwaizumi watched in alarm as Oikawa’s left eye darkened; his iris turning a deep red. 

“You’re a...” 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa gasped out, his whole body trembling. “I... I...” 

“Shut up. I didn’t tell you I’m a ghoul either, so we’re both at fault,” Iwaizumi stated, carefully picking Oikawa up and setting him on the couch. He had made sure to kick the door closed behind him, locking it from the inside. 

“Ahaha,” Oikawa’s laughs were filled with pain. “Where did my... Tsundere Iwa-chan... Go?” he whispered through each pant. 

“Shut up Assikawa,” Iwaizumi muttered, making sure Oikawa could sit up on his own before copying the position Oikawa had taken before. 

“No...”

“Eat,” Iwaizumi commanded, pushing his neck towards Oikawa’s mouth. The brunette stubbornly clamped his lips shut tighter, turning away. 

“Do I have to do this the hard way?” Iwaizumi sighed, taking out his pocket knife. Oikawa’s eyes widened before he finally gave into his hunger, lunging at Iwaizumi’s neck. He took a smaller bite than Iwaizumi had, but he seemed satisfied after he finished swallowing. 

“So, how the hell did you become a ghoul?” Iwaizumi asked. “Wait, since when have you known I was a ghoul?!” 

“Uh... I was in an accident a week ago-” Iwaizumi’s head flew up and he gave Oikawa an apologetic look. “It’s not your fault, Iwa-chan. The girl would have tried to eat any man who helped her, and I was just unlucky,” Oikawa gave his friend a soft smile. “Anyways, the doctors unknowingly transplanted the ghoul girl’s left eye and some of her organs into me. I’m technically a half-ghoul now. And about you being a ghoul; I’ve known from the start.” 

“How did you figure me out?!” Iwaizumi shouted. 

“Do you remember how we first met?” 

“Yeah. You were stuck in that tree, and I helped... Oh shit.” 

“You lowered me to the ground with your kakugan. Of course, I never told anyone about that, because even at a young age I knew ghouls were hated by humans. Ever since that day, I vowed to support you in any way I could. That’s why I became a setter so that I could support you when you became the ace.” 

“But I ended up taking care of you,” Iwaizumi muttered, snorting. 

“Hey, I helped you a lot, too!” Oikawa pouted. 

“Whatever. But, uh. Now that you’re a ghoul...”

“We can continue dating! Ooh~ We can go hunting together and you can let me meet all your ghoul friends and-”

“Oikawa.” His boyfriend stopped talking at Iwaizumi’s serious tone. 

“Hm?”

“Living as a ghoul is hard. Living as a half-ghoul is probably even harder. You can’t just-”

“Fate has brought Iwa-chan and I together! How can I not be happy?” Oikawa sang. “Even though these aren’t the best of circumstances, I’m going to make the most of it!” 

Iwaizumi sighed. He should have seen this coming. “So, when do you want to go feeding? I know a spot where we can find suicide victims’ bodies,” he suggested. 

His friend beamed at him before grabbing his hand. “Right now!” Oikawa got up on wobbly legs, but Iwaizumi helped stabilize him. They supported each other as they secretly made their way out of Iwaizumi’s apartment at 3 AM in the morning, ready to go on their first ghoul date.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyū!! or any of the characters. Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
